De distintos Mundos: Luna de Miel
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Y bien, he aquí el one-shot prometido del fanfic "De distintos mundos" en este capitulo se describe lo que sucede en su luna de miel.


**Que les quede claro que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, por lo cual pudo no haber salido muy bien. **

**OMG si Quiroz, Rigel o Héctor se enteran de que escribí esto me van a estar molestando por el resto de mi vida, debo cuidar el concepto inocente que tienen de mí, por otro lado, si alguno de ustedes está leyendo esto y se atreve a echármelo en cara… les juró que no se salvan… DESPERTARAN EN UN ATAÚD DIEZ METROS BAJO TIERRA SIN SABER COMO DIABLOS LLEGARON AHÍ.**

**Recuerden que se dónde viven (Bueno, solo Quiroz y Rigel) y aunque estemos en estados diferentes no saben cuándo les puedo caer de la nada…**

Capítulo 10.5: La luna de miel.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, pero algo era seguro, debían de volver a casa. El joven rubio tomó con delicadeza la mano de su amada ayudándola a bajar del bote.

-Ah, gracias Len-dijo un poco sonrojada, el rubio se inclinó ligeramente con intenciones de alzarla-Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo alejándose un poco nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que qué? Te voy a llevar como se lo merece una princesa-dijo sin retroceder a su acción.

-No, no es necesario que lo hagas…

-¡Rin, cuidado!

Se logró escuchar como la chica, que al retroceder se torció el pie, cayó al agua.

…

-Y todo porque no querías que yo te cargara-rió divertido caminando lento mientras llevaba a la rubia en brazos, ella no podía caminar y ambos estaban mojados, pues Len no había dudado ni dos veces en saltar al agua por ella, fue un divertido chapuzón.

-Cállate, es vergonzoso-dijo la joven entre enojada y apenada con un hermoso carmesí coloreando sus mejillas, agradeció que no había gente al menos en un kilómetro a la redonda que pudiera ver la adorable escena, de ser así se habría muerto de pena.

-Oye Rin-llamó el chico su atención haciendo que ella volteara a verlo-¿Desde cuándo has podido recordarme?-le preguntó, pues esa duda no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, aun no se explicaba en qué momento la rubia había recuperado sus recuerdos, dado que no pudo haber recordado todo un minuto antes de haberse ido con Dell.

-Yo…-lo dudo por un segundo pero decidió continuar sin poder mirarlo a los ojos-Desde el momento en el que te abofetee tras darme ese beso… ya sabes, después de casi asesinarte e intentar suicidarme aunque algunos fragmentos de mi memoria ya habían llegado antes que eso.

-Si lo hiciste entonces por qué…

-¿Por qué intente suicidarme? O ¿Por qué tome la decisión de alejarme de ti?-lo interrumpió de inmediato y luego dio un suspiro mientras Len esperaba que continuara-Yo no quería lastimarte y más que nada… no quería salir herida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-no pudo evitar cuestionar ¿Acaso creía que él era capaz de lastimarla? Jamás en su vida haría algo que le hiciera daño.

-Llegue a pensar… que mi sola existencia solo atraía sufrimiento… ese fue el detonante que incentivo mi intento de suicidio-sonrió tristemente-Creí que seguir viva solo lastimaría a más gente y tal vez… si lograba alejarme de todo no tendría que sentir dolor… por eso quise olvidarme de todo, en especial de ti… si algo te pasara o llegara a perderte… simplemente ya no querría seguir viviendo y para protegerme a mi misma es que quería morirme, para huir todo lo que me rodea…

-Lo dices como si ya hubieras vivido lo suficiente como para tomar esa decisión.

-Pues ya tengo 22 años a pesar de que sigo teniendo el aspecto de una niña de diecisiete.

-Siendo ese el caso yo debo seguir siendo mayor que tú si no es que ya tenemos la misma edad y aun así puedo decir con certeza que no has tenido las experiencias necesarias para dar tu vida por terminada-dijo abriendo con facilidad la puerta de su pequeña casa, la joven no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que habían llegado.

-Len, ya puedes bajarme-le dijo, mas el rubio hizo caso omiso.

-No hare eso Rin, te llevare al cuarto como cualquier pareja de recién casados.

La joven se sonrojo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento y se acomodo en el espacio vacío sobre el pecho de Len agarrándose con más fuerza. Finalmente sintió cono el rubio delicadamente la sentó en la orilla de la cama importándole muy poco que ella aun estuviera húmeda.

El rubio se puso de rodillas tomando el pie derecho de Rin para examinar su tobillo.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó tras haberle quitado la zapatilla y la chica se estremecía ante su cálido tacto.

-No, ya estoy mejor, fue solo una pequeña torcedura, no era necesario que me trajeras cargada-dijo algo nerviosa, Len suspiró, la chica no sabía mentir así que comenzó a sobar su tobillo con delicadeza.

-Rin, debes de aceptar que incluso tú mereces algo de ayuda de vez en cuando, no dejes todo lo que te afecte solo para ti, tu vida no te pertenece, le pertenece a todas las personas que se preocupar por ti y te quieren… aunque a veces desearía que fuera solo para mí-dijo en un tono algo oscuro-De ese forma me aseguraría de que nadie pudiera hacerte daño, serias como mi pequeño pajarito enjaulado-dijo tocando la mejilla de su amada.

La chica soltó una risita tomando con ambas manos la que reposaba sobre su mejilla.

-¿Serias capaz de cuidar de una vida que no tiene sentido? ¿De alguien como yo que en cualquier momento se puede romper en mil fragmentos?

-No vivas para ti Rin, vive para alguien más-dijo acercándose para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, dándoles un tierno roce-Vive para mí-la beso con deseo mientras lentamente la fue tumbando en la amplia cama.

La beso frenéticamente separándose a ratos solo para dejarla tomar un poco de aire para luego seguir atacando sus labios dejándola cada vez más agitada. Sonrió al finalmente tenerla así solo para él. Estando en el primer mundo jamás se atrevería a tocarla como lo estaba haciendo, puede que en su mundo de origen él fuera un príncipe como lo era ella, pero en el mundo de Rin el simplemente era su fiel caballero, no se sentía con el derecho de siquiera tener esos sentimientos por ella, importaba ya un comino que no pertenecieran al mismo mundo, que hubieran sido enemigos, e incluso el hecho de que habían intentado matarse mutuamente, lo único que importaba en esos momentos era que a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado finalmente estaban juntos uno al lado del otro, como ambos lo desearon desde el momento en que sus caminos se enlazaron.

Que la existencia de Rin era un peligro que solo atraía sufrimiento, que no podían estar juntos por que ambos eran de distintos mundos, al diablo con todo eso, habían demostrado que sin importar cuánto el destino los quisiera separar siempre se volverían a encontrar y de ahora en más lucharían contra todo lo que se les vinera encima para estar juntos, tal vez hubieran cosas perores a las que enfrentar, pero antes de ponerse a pensar en eso lo único que querían era disfrutar.

Sin estar dispuesto a perder más tiempo, el rubio comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido de su amada bajando los besos a su cuello y disfrutando con sus labios el contacto de su suave piel que de poco a poco iba dejando al descubierto, daba gracias que se hubiera puesto el vestido que había preparado para ella, de esta forma seria más fácil quitárselo. Rin estaba tan perdida en las caricias, que no se daba cuenta cuando el joven comenzaba a bajar con un poco más de desesperación su vestido hasta dejar la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto, Len rio por lo bajo al ver el corpiño que cubría sus pechos, no era de tirantes, así que sería muy fácil quitárselo, deslizo su mano hasta la espalda de su amante y esta solo se dio cuando de lo que en realidad ocurría cuando su sostén fue desabrochado y tirado a un lado dejando sus encantos al descubierto.

-E-espera ¿Q-que estás haciendo?-tartamudeo tímidamente cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos en un rápido movimiento.

-Solo haremos lo que todas las parejas hacen en su noche de bodas-le dijo en un tono seductor mordiendo el lóbulo se su oreja y haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemino.

-¿Te refieres a que haremos "eso"?-preguntó inocentemente muy avergonzada y un poco asustada, no era para menos, lo único que la joven sabia era que eso lo hacían las parejas casadas, que eso solo conducía a tener una familia y que la primera vez dolía.

El rubio pudo notar algo de temor en sus ojos, por lo que suavemente acaricio su mejilla esbozándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien Rin, confía en mí-se lanzó al torso desnudo de la chica y empezó a besarle con una pasión y furor tan alto, que cualquier beso anterior a ese momento es solo un juego de niños, queriendo demostrarle que no había nada de que estar nerviosa, lo único que él quería era demostrarle su amor y hacerla vivir una grata experiencia.

Rin comenzó a dejarse llevar, pero aun no dejaba de ocultar recelosamente sus pechos.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, cuando el joven dejaba de besar a la joven ella busca desesperadamente su lengua llena de pasión, la seguía una y otra vez, la respiración de la rubia ya no podía ni siquiera hablar, su agitación era ya demasiada, su cuerpo se estremecía deseando que su amado la tomara por primera vez, que la llevara a una euforia nunca antes disfrutada por ella, que la llevara a disfrutar ese gran misterio que es la sexualidad, ella quería que la tocara, que la comiera, que hiciera todo lo que él quisiera con ella, pero ella ni en un millón de años se atrevería a decírselo.

-Rin, ¿puedo bajar más?

-En estas circunstancias crees acaso que te lo voy a prohibir.

-Valla, no esperaba que fueras tan sucia Rin.

-Solo has lo que gustes-dijo avergonzada apartando la mirada.

-Como ordene mi princesa- Len se bajó poco a poco, quitándole con un rápido movimiento el vestido de una sola pieza que la rubia traía y dejando expuestas unas blancas bragas dejando a la chica solo con ellas muy avergonzada-Rin… esperaba que hoy usaras una lancería más erótica.

-Si no te gusta que….

-¿Que…? Que… ¿Qué?

-Si…. Si no te gustan… QUITALAS-gritó finalmente más roja que un tomate.

-Primero juguemos un ratito-el chico empezó a acariciar su entrepierna con suavidad buscando una pequeña bolita en la parte superior de su labio superior.

-¿Qué?… ¿Dónde crees que estas tocando?... Hia…- dejo sacar un pequeño gemido-Por favor Len... ah…

-Vaya Rin, no creí que te excitaras tan pronto, aun quiero escucharte gemir más-le dijo lamiendo sensualmente su cuello mientras seguía tocándola.

-Len… es demasiado… Ah…-soltó un gemido diciéndolo con una voz tan queda que el chico apenas lo escuchó.

-¿Te gusta Rin? ¿Se siente bien?-pregunto mientras deslizaba su otra mano a uno de los pechos que la chica había dejado al descubierto y comenzó a masajearlo.

-Si…Ah…-apenas alcanzó a decir la chica, pues aún tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-Bien en ese caso…-el rubio continuo tocando de manera más ferviente a la joven, quien comenzó a gemir descontroladamente, no podía controlar su voz mientras él lamia su clítoris desde sus bragas, que ya estabas empapadas.

-Len… Len… Por favor…-

El chico movió las bragas dejando descubierta la parece de su limpio y puro lugar privado, mientras Len admiraba su campo de Venus completamente desnudo, empezó a jugar directamente con esa parte tan hermosa y puramente rosada, la acariciaba con ternura, y Rin ya estaba por explotar, Len le quita la bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda, por un momento él se detuvo…

-Eres hermosa Rin…

-Len….

-Y eres solo para mí-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-Len… por favor… continua…

-Entonces déjame comerte-Len se aventó a su pecho, y lentamente empezó a lamer su pezón suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano jugaba su otro pecho acariciando su otro pezón, la chica gemía con tales fuerzas que si no fuera que esta cabaña estaba muy lejana del pueblo ya abrían ido a ver qué pasa.

Poco a poco empezó a bajar su mano que acariciaba su pezón hacia sus caderas, hasta alcanzar su clítoris nuevamente, y empezó a bajar entre sus suaves puertas para acariciar el interior de su amada mujer.

-Len… Por favor… Entrégame todo… Tómame…Por favor… No aguanto más-

Len se levantó, se desabrochó los pantalones y saco su dura virilidad.

-Si tanto lo quieres a ti te toca hacerme sentir bien-

La rubia quedo perpleja al ver la virilidad de su amado caballero, y también era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca, y aun peor ella misma nunca había sabido como complacer a un hombre, lentamente se acercó, el olor que le llegaba era para ella lo más erótico que le había llegado nunca, Len se estremeció cuando sintió las suaves y tersas manos de la chica acariciar su tronco.

Ella lo apretó con suavidad, podía sentir el calor del miembro en su mano, empezó a subir y a bajar el prepucio para dejando afuera ver el cántaro que escondía…

-Que… aún hay más…. Qué hago?- Pregunto la chica.

-Rin… Lam..Lame…Lámelo…-

Rin lo dudo, miraba el miembro y se ponía a pensar, eso no puede entrar en mi fina boca… pero aun así… ella quería complacer a su amor, ella quería verlo feliz, por lo que acerca el miembro viril a sus labios y le da un suave beso en la cabeza, el sabor no era exactamente agradable pero a ella no le importó y se lo metió en la boca.

Len se sintió una gran excitación, una sensación que a pesar que otras chicas ya le habían dado en el pasado, ninguna jamás como ella, aunque esa es una historia diferente, sentía tanta pasión que quería que se lo lamiera más, ella movía su lengua dentro de su boca, poco a poco el chico llegaba al clímax, agarro a la chica de la cabeza y la empujo hasta el tope y exploto, dejando sacar su semilla de la vida en su fina boca.

Ella con agitación lo trago lentamente.

-Sabe mal… pero este es el sabor de Len…-

-Rin a mi me toca- el joven se agacho hasta su vagina y empezó a lamerle su clítoris, casando cada pequeña gota de miel virginal que escapaba de ahí.

-Len tu ya…. Tú ya me castigaste mucho…. Te quiero dentro de mí.

-No Rin aun no… quiero que esto dure lo más que pueda, quiero disfrutarte, quiero probarte toda la noche, quiero ver que tan lejos puedo llegar antes de no poder evitar llegar a tu interior… Deseo tomarte, pero no sin antes probarte

-Len… Kyaaa- los gemidos continuaban mientras el chico empezaba a jugar con el himen en el interior del paraíso que siempre oculto de otros hombres, mientras más lamia la chica se estremecía más, hasta que un gran choque eléctrico que al empujo hacia atrás dejando salir mucho miel la cual Len tomo apasionadamente.

-Len… ya…

-Ya es momento Rin…- el chico se levantó y colocó su punta de su virilidad en las puertas de su paraíso nunca antes perforado por nadie, lentamente empuja su cadera dentro de ella.

-¡ESPERA LEN!- el chico se detuvo al instante.

-¿Que pasa?

-Esa cosa… va a entrar en mí…

-Que linda eres Rin, claro, dentro de ti entraría mínimamente 10 centímetros.

-Pero… me dolerá.

-En eso no te puedo mentir, seguramente si, si lo deseas… podemos detenernos.

-Nooooo…. Solo se un poco más delicado de lo que eres con las demás chicas.

-Jajajaj, hablas como si fuera un Casanova.

-No me dirás que no lo has hecho con otras, eres un hombre después de todo, pero dejemos eso de lado, solo… sigue.

-De acuerdo, entonces… sopórtalo.

El chico se encamino en sus puertas, arremede lentamente hasta que topa con una pequeña pared suave dentro de la vagina, la joven se estremeció del dolor abrazando muy fuertemente a Len mientras dulces lagrimas recorrían su rostro, el chico empujo su cintura con un poco más de fuerza sintiendo como si algo hubiera sido roto, la rubia lanzo un gemido doloroso, mientras con ojos llorosos ve las sabanas ahora manchadas de un claro rojizo, al ver eso empezó a llorar, no pudo contener su felicidad confinada con el dolor insoportable en su parte inferior, sabía que no podría soportar el dolor mucho, pero quería que Len lo disfrutara, quería que por lo menos el fuera feliz por esta vez.

-Len… continua… por favor-el joven asintió y lamio la mejilla de la chica bebiendo esas gotitas de dolor, arremetió fuertemente contra su pubis, la chica quería llorar con cada estocada, pero aun así lo intento soportar, la cara de Len demostraba una felicidad incomprensible, para ella todo el dolor poco a poco se fue abriendo paso al olvido, pero para él la firmeza de las paredes vaginales le daba un masaje incomparable, simplemente era un éxtasis de pasión únicas.

Pronto Rin también se encontraba disfrutando el choque de sus cuerpos al compás del movimiento, incluso comenzó a preguntarse por qué razón había sentido miedo de aquello que se sentía tan exquisito.

-AH… Len…-no dejaba de gemir la rubia entre apasionados besos.

-Rin… yo… ya no aguanto más.

Finalmente el joven dejo sacar todo su placer en el interior de la rubia, dentro de ella, la semilla de vida estaba esparcida calentando el virginal útero de la joven, que se había convertido en una mujer.

-Rin… te amo-dijo dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Yo… yo también-dijo intentado regular su reparación mientras el joven acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos.

-¿Te ha gustado?-le pregunto sin ni un ápice de vergüenza a la sonrojada chica.

-Humm…-asintió con algo de timidez.

-Me alegro, porque también lo haremos mañana, y pasado mañana y las veces que queramos a partir de ahora.

-¡¿EHHHHH?!-reaccionó abriendo los ojos como platos mientras se cubría todo lo posible con las sabanas-¿Pero es que acaso quieres matarme?

-De hecho parece que tienes muchas energías ¿Qué tal si vamos por la segunda ronda?

-Len…-y la rubia no pudo terminar de hablar porque se amante se aventó frenéticamente a sus labios queriendo devorarlos, después de todo, tenía que cobrar factura por los más de cinco años que estuvieron separados.

**0_0! Juro que esto no fue idea mía, yo soy un alma pura e inocente y deje de escribir desde la parte en que Len comienza a quitarse la ropa, lo demás fue idea de Rigel y yo solo edite un poco las ideas debido a que el contenido no iba muy de acorde a la historia.**

**Madre mía, sabía que pedirle su ayuda no traería nada bueno, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Algún día seré capaz de escribir cosas como esas, pero por ahora… lo siento.**


End file.
